


Pause

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Joseph and Margaret provide each other with comfort that they can’t get anywhere else.
Relationships: Dr. Joseph Warren/Margaret Gage, Samuel Adams/Dr. Joseph Warren, Samuel Adams/John Hancock
Kudos: 3





	Pause

Dr Joseph Warren had never meant to fall in love. He knew it was wrong. He knew it could get him killed, but so could a lot of things he did these days.

He looked at the woman standing before him. She was beautiful. She belonged to someone else. So did he.

They both had their reasons for being together tonight. Love wasn’t one of them. Rejection and hurt were some of them.

He kissed her with a sadness and a need for his thoughts to cease. He touched her gently. He knew it was wrong. So did she. They both knew that the other was aware of their motivations, and in a strange way that might have made them think it wasn’t harmful. It was.

If this could give them each a moment of peace during a time in their lives when agony reigned, then maybe there was something good in it.

Afterwards, Margaret thought bitterly of Thomas, and Joseph thought bitterly of Sam. Their moment of peace was spent.

They would both pay dearly for their act, yet it seemed worth it. Sometimes a brief pause in a turbulent mind can do the world of good in preparing for the worst to come.

It was evident to both of them that the past meant nothing. Neither voiced the notion but they both pondered it, silently and simultaneously.

Margaret had been a perfect wife to her cold husband, but this one betrayal brought on by his cruelty and disregard for her would be felt by him and punished with no little amount of wrath.

Joseph had been by Sam’s side for years; always loyal, always there. Yet, the sudden appearance of John Hancock had obliterated all that. Sam had a new right hand man. During that comparatively short acquaintance, John had managed to become more to Sam than Joseph could have ever dreamed to be. He wondered why. What was it about that self serving, ridiculously dressed, excessive man that Sam liked more than the honest doctor? It wasn’t just his money and what that money meant for their cause. No, he recognised the way Sam looked at John because he himself looked at Sam that way. The attachment they’d formed was a source of pain and envy for Joseph. Sam was oblivious to it. Joseph was grateful for that. He didn’t need pity and humiliation added to the list of reasons why he was inadequate.

The warm body beside him did nothing to abate the cold within him. When she rose and dressed he offered her a small smile from his unaltered position. She returned it with understanding, bade him good day, and left quietly to return to her hell and leave him in his.


End file.
